


My Go

by Ynius



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, blind Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hikaru is 12, he already lost Sai. But he doesn't mope. He enters the pro world, even if he is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Go

The first time he met Sai, he was seven years old. At that age, he followed what Sai said as an order. He was loyal to a fault to him.

That was when he played against Touya Akira.

After two games, Hikaru begged Sai to let him play Akira. After that one game, Hikaru had to explain to Akira that he was haunted by a go-freak ghost. The boy nearly fainted when he heard that. But as an seven years old boy, even Akira Touya would belive in ghosts.

Their relationship was better since then. But, after an year of friendship, Hikaru had an accident.

Both Akira and Hikaru were crossing the street, when suddently a drunk man drived toward them. The light was green for the boys, but there were only them on the street. 

Akira hadn't noticed. Neither did Hikaru still Sai shouted at them. Hikaru pushed his friend out of way, but he was to late to save himself. The car hit him hard. Akira was stunned as he crawled at Hikaru. 

"Hi-Hikaru? Oi, Hikaru! Wake up!" 

Hikaru didn't woke up. Akira was franctic when he called his father.

"Father...? I am at hospital. Yes. I am alright. But Hikaru...yes. An accident. A drunk driver. The public hospital. Can you call Hikaru's parents? Yes. Thank you."

Akira cried. He cried when he saw Hikaru being carried in the ER. He cried when he saw his parents. He cried when he saw Hikaru's parents. He never cried so much in his life. Hikaru's parents told him that it was alright, that it's good that he was safe, but it wasn't alright! It wasn't good at all! It should be him there! It should be Hikaru crying his eyes out! Oh god...the eyes. Hikaru's eyes were bleeding! Like he was crying tears of blood.

When the doctor exited the room, he talked with the parents. They turned to Akira and Hikaru's mother hugged him while crying.

"He will live. Our son will live!" Cried Mitsuko-san, Hikaru's mother. His father, Masao-san, looked relived, but still concerned.

His father, caughting the hint, asked him careful." But?"

"He....won't be able to see." Masao-san said sadly.

The words were slowly being understood by Akira. His mind had to go overdrive to get the fact that while Hikaru will live, he won't be able to see. They were eight years old! They had the world ahead to see! But now...will he be forced to walk the path alone? Without his best friend and rival? He cried again. From so much tears, he fainted in Mitsuko-san's arms.

The next morning, he woke up in his room. He dressed in a monotone style, then went downstairs to eat. His father told him that Hikaru should wake up tomorrow and asked him if he would like to see him. He didn't hesitate when he said yes.

At Hikaru's bed, in the hospital room, he cried again. The adults leaved him alone. They knew that he thought that it was his fault, but only Hikaru could say it otherwise.

"Sai-san...you are here, right?" He asked in the lone room. He knew that Sai would never leave Hikaru alone." I am sorry. It's my fault that Hikaru won't be able to play anymore. I am sorry-i am sorry!" He cried again. His hand was holding on his friend one.

That night, Akira refused to leave. The nurses understood and gave him a blanket and a bed to sleep. He looked at Hikaru as he was falling asleep. As the darkness surrounded him, he could hear a crying voice. Hikaru? It wasn't him. It was an adults's voice. He muttered again and again.

"It's no one fault. Hikaru made that choice. He saved someone, making himself the victim."

He wanted to belive that crying voice.

That next morning, he woke up to an familiar voice shaking him awake.

"Akira? Akira, wake up!" Hikaru said. Wait....Hikaru?

"Hikaru!" Akira shouted bolting from his bed, seeing his friend awake.

"Morning, sleepy head. It's morning, right?"

"Y-yes. Hikaru- are- are you alright? Should i call the nurse?"

"Nope. Feeling good. Well, as good as a blind man can feel, you know?"

"Hikaru! About that-"

"I know. Akira-"

"No, listen!"

"Shut up, Akira. Not your fault. Never your fault. I made that choice. You have the bright future of being an pro ahead of you. I am just a normal boy. The world would be at my throat if the one here was you."

"That's not true! You had a bright future too! What happened to our promise?! About the hand of god?"

"Akira. I can still play."

"What?"

"Go get a board. We will play. I will show you that i can still play!"

"But, Hikaru-"

"Now!" Hikaru shouted at him, coughing a little. Akira, scared because it was the first time anyone-Hikaru shouted at him that way, hurried to find a go board. He found a portable one. He went back to Hikaru's room. He found him as he left him.

"Nigiri."

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

The whole game, Akira said aloud his moves as asked by Hikaru. He too voiced his moves. This play was stronger than before. It was close to Sai, but still far. He was stronger than before. They played blind go before, but not so strong. It was as if Hikaru was pulling Akira at his best.

"What....is with your game?! You are at the Death's gate, the suddently are stronger at Go?!"

"It's seems so. I guess that it's because my head is cleaner than before. I can see the board in my mind. I can see what path i should take. I returned stronger. You can't mope so much. It's only my eyes."

"Only?! What do you mean by only?!"

"Exacly what you heard! I mean, i have you and Sai by my side! What would i need more?!"

"You can't expect me to accept that it wasn't my fault that you are now blind!"

"I totally expect that! Sai says that too!"

"Sai-san shouldn't say anything in this matter!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's not his fault!"

"Neither yours!"

Ten minutes later, a nurse came to separate them.

"Akira."

"What?"

It's been a week since the accident. Hikaru could leave the hospital in two months. Akira visited every day. Most of his friends from school looked weird at him, a weird kid reading in a corner, still introduced as Hikaru's best friend.

"I am going to be a pro."

"What?!"

"Not now. I have to learn to live in darkness. Maybe when we are twelve?"

"Why only then?"

"I have something to say to you."

"What?"

"Sai will play your father."

"When?! But father can't play Sai-san!"

"I made him make an account to net go. There they will play. He knows that Sai can't play in person. So he accepted that kind of challange."

"When...?"

"Next week. Saturday."

"And how is this connected to our pro exam?"

"After Sai's game is finished....i have a feeling that things will change."

"Change? How?"

"I don't know."

They left that feeling alone.  Come Saturday, they will find out why.

That saturday, Akira was again in Hikaru's room. He made him to play in his place, Sai telling Hikaru who tells Akira's the moves.

Sai won. They disscused the game in detail. When Hikaru found out that Touya Meijin could have defeat Sai, both of them stared at him.

Hikaru, in all his blind glory, asked what was wrong.

"Nothing....but only you would have thought at that." Responded Sai.

"That's so?"

The next twenty minutes were spent in an argument between the boys. Sai looked at them with a sad smile.

"Hikaru...?"

"Wait a sec, Akira. What, Sai?"

"I....have to go."

"...what? Akira, Sai told me he has to go. Sai. Where are you going?! You can't leave!"

"Sorry, Hikaru....but my object on this planet is fullfiled."

"Object...?"

"For you to see that move. I had fun, Hikaru. Sorry for not making it to see your glory of being pro."

"W-wait! Sai! You can't leave! You can't!:

"Hikaru?" Asked alarmed Akira. He looked where Sai was. He gasped. He could see Sai!

"S-sai-san?"

"Akira-kun! You can see me? Then i thank you for being friends with Hikaru. I wanted to see both of you as pro. I guess it can't be. Pity." Smiled sadly Sai as his tears fell in silence.

Both the boy lunged at him. Hikaru, in blind(no pun intended) fury, and Akira in wanting. Neither wanted Sai to dissapear. Both were calling Sai's name. Begging him not to leave.

"I had fun. Thank you both. I am going ahead. Don 't let me see either of you for another eighty years."

Thus, Sai dissapeared. Kouyo found them on Hikaru's bed crying their hearts out.

"Fa-father!"

"Akira? Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Sa-sai's gone! Exclamated Hikaru.

"What?"

It took some time to calm the boys. After that, they didn't said anything else. Akira slept that day too in Hikaru's room.

Rumons circulated for two years about the suddent death of the man who beat The Meijin on the net. They didn't found any trace of the mysterious man. No one knew him.

Time passed, and a new insei arrived to the Ki'in Hall. 

The thing that shook the japanese go world was that the insei was a blind boy with bleached hair.

"You heard, Waya?" 

"About the blind kid, Izumi? Yeah. I heard. He has guts, i give him that."

"Hey, boys. That's rude! If he is good, then he is good."

"He beat the examinator, right?"

"That's right, Fuku. With 5 moku. He has to be good. Who's his sponsor?"

"Ogata Seiji i heard."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Everyone, gather here! We have a new student! As i think you heard, he is strong, and please ignore the fact that he plays blind go." He made a motion behind him, before he stopped and said." Please enter, Shindou-kun."

"Thank you. My name is Shindou Hikaru. Even if i am blind, i don't expect anyone to go easy on me, i mean, this is class A, right? That means that if you have respect for Go, you will beat me with your normal style." He smiled cheeky.

"Ha! You have some nerves!" Exlamated Oichi.

"Oh? Then, would you like to be my first opponent? That way, everyone can evaluate how strong i really am."

"Hmph! I will take you on!"

The sat down and played. The game hadn't even reached Yose, before Oichi lost.

"I have...nothing..."

"Then,would you like to disscuss the game?"

"Hikaru?" Asked a voice from outside. At the door, stood the go prodigy, Touya Akira, looking a little concerned.

"Akira! Why are you here?"

"I have come to see if you make any trouble."

"Why, your faith in me is touching. I just finished a game. We were about to disscuss it. Get out."

"Hikaru, you're shuning me? That hurts."

"Good. Leave, before i stuff you again with go stones."

"Never do that again."

"Bye, Akira. Now, do you want to disscuss the game?"

"N-no. It's ok."

"Then, excuse me."

"He knows Touya Akira?" Whispered Honda.

"He calls him by his first name?"

"He is very strong."

"His go...is amazing."


End file.
